


The Perks(?) of Working From Home

by Wildefire86



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best/Worst Meeting Ever, Established Relationship, I actually thought of this in a meeting..., M/M, Masturbation, My coworkers must never know, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Why Can't I Stop Writing Hedgehog sex?, Zoom Meeting Gone Wrong, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Shadow's really not hyped about this meeting and frankly there's not enough coffee in the world for it to keep his attention.It's probably a good thing that Sonic doesn't plan on letting him focus on anything besides him.Probably.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	The Perks(?) of Working From Home

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ Only on this one, NSFW.
> 
> This idea just randomly came to me (during a meeting no less lol) and I just thought it was kinda stupid and funny and figured I'd share for kicks and giggles. I just wrote it up real fast, so it's nothing fancy, but hopefully it gives you some enjoyment lol
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix for beta reading my ramblings. You are AMAZING!!!

# The Perks(?) of Working From Home

Shadow sighed heavily and took a cautious sip of his freshly poured coffee before setting it on one of the marble coasters scattered on his desk. He glanced back toward the kitchen, wondering if he should just bring the whole pot over, but…. He looked down at the time on his computer and grumbled under his breath. There just wasn’t enough time, and this video conference was set to include Team Dark, Commander Tower, his captains, a handful of other agents, and worst of all, HR. He didn’t want to be late. He also didn’t want to attend at all. 

Resolutely, he pulled out his office chair and settled in, bringing up the meeting link and adjusting his camera appropriately. It irritated him to no end that G.U.N. insisted on having these meetings with video on. Something about increasing connectivity during the work from home isolation brought on by the pandemic. Within moments he was admitted to the call, and his screen filled with faces so stern and unemotive they could only belong to military personnel. 

“Good Morning, Team. Thank you all for joining us for today’s workshop…” Tower started. The meeting’s chat window flashed orange, and Shadow clicked it open. 

**09:01 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** You need to move out.

**09:02 From: Shadow He/Him to Rouge She/Her (Direct Message):** What?

**09:02 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** Or gag that hedgehog of yours.

Shadow’s eyes widened, his white gloved hands immediately typing in a frenzy. 

**09:02 From: Shadow He/Him to Rouge She/Her (Direct Message):** Rouge just because it says “Direct Message” doesn’t mean the entire chat isn’t saved by the meeting host! WHICH IS HR!

In the tiny square on his computer screen, Shadow could see the bat’s sly smirk and felt his body tense in fear of what she would say. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering if he could get away with turning his video off for just a moment so he could remind Rouge in person why she shouldn’t-- 

He jumped, nearly knocking over his coffee as he felt a hand slid up his inner thigh. He steadied his sloshing mug and immediately tilted his head to see under his desk. 

Emerald eyes peered up at him mischievously, brows waggling promiscuously. Shadow shook his head vehemently, gesturing with his eyes for the blue hedgehog to leave.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when his chair was jerked forward roughly in response. He tried to push back and away again, but his arms suddenly went weak as Sonic’s head found itself between the agent’s legs. 

With one fumbling hand, Shadow made sure he was on mute, while the other reached down to tangle in thick cobalt quills. The chat box blinked orange, showing one new message, but Shadow ignored it, focusing instead on the kisses being placed on his inner thighs, the hands running up his legs and hips, the tongue that was now dipping into his sheath opening to lap at the tip of his concealed cock. Shadow moaned through pursed lips, struggling to maintain a facade of impartial interest for those in the call.

The chat box blinked again with not one, but several new messages. 

Eyes already starting to glaze, Shadow mustered his will and clicked to open the chat. 

**09:03 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** Maybe you should have thought about that before your little work night sleepover kept me from getting my beauty sleep!

**09:05 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** Why aren’t you answering me? This is no fun if you ignore me!

**09:06 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** SHADDDDOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW

**09:07 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** OMG why is your face so red???? Are you having a stroke?

**09:08 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** The last time I saw your face this red was when I walked in on you and Blue that one time.

**09:08 From: Rouge She/Her to Shadow He/Him (Direct Message):** OMFG I didn’t hear Blue leave this morning, is he still in there with you!?

The messages continued to come through, one right after the other, and it was all Shadow could do to even focus on the letters. Slowly, struggling to muster the focus required to push the appropriate letters on his keyboard, Shadow typed out a short message.

**09:09 From: Shadow He/Him to Rouge She/Her (Direct Message):** Rouge. Shut. The. Fuck. UPPPPPPPPP

He groaned loudly, hand spasming and hitting enter before he intended, head dipping forward, as Sonic’s fingertips finally pushed down on the pressure points that released his length. And it wasn’t cold air that greeted his most sensitive parts. No. It was an incredibly skilled, hot, eager mouth. He cried out, legs kicking out to the side and against his desk, effectively knocking his webcam off its perch and down to smack against the desk before landing on its side and broadcasting only the side of the room and door. 

Shadow ignored it, focused only on the intense sensations of his boyfriend absolutely sucking the life out of him. He slid down in his chair, wanting to get his hands on the blue idiot driving him into frenzy, but Sonic just took advantage of the new position to bring Shadow’s cock all the way into his throat, fighting his gag reflex as long as he could, savoring the agent’s moans and whimpers, his flexing muscles and curling toes. 

Hearing Shadow get so worked up was the very best kind of aphrodisiac, and nothing got Sonic’s heart rate up faster and more effectively. Not racing, not fighting, not saving the world. No, it was the sound of his own name being breathlessly panted. It was the taste of Shadow lingering on his tongue. It was the feeling of powerful muscles tensing under glossy black fur. It was hands gripping his quills helplessly. 

Sonic wanted to see Shadow’s face. He pushed back against the black office chair, just enough to be able to look up into half-lidded crimson eyes. Just enough for him to be able to watch those eyes get that much more intent as they watched Sonic reach down and begin to stroke himself.

Vaguely, Shadow could recognize his own name being called, but it didn’t matter. Every ounce of the hybrid’s attention was focused on the blue hedgehog nestled between his legs. Focused on seeing the hero pump his cock faster and faster, watching and feeling that hot, wet mouth bob up and down his entire length, hearing Sonic’s own sounds join his as he worked them both toward the edge. He wanted so badly to pull Sonic up, kiss him, spread him, slide into his tight body, and fuck him until they were both too exhausted to move, but he was powerless against Sonic’s attentions. 

He felt his entire body tensing, felt that hot weight in his lower belly building until he was holding his breath, claws digging through his gloves and leaving deep tracks in the top of his desk, and then a mere second later, he was exploding. His body lurched forward as he released into the cobalt hero’s mouth and throat. He let out a strangled cry, not even registering that his hand and arm hit the keyboard, simultaneously turning the webcam and knocking over his now substantially cooled coffee. 

Sonic let out a muffled moan, barely managing to grab the towel he’d had the unusual forethought to bring with him, and rutting into it as his orgasm swept through him. Gasping, he pulled himself off Shadow and gave the agent’s cock one last peck before looking up into Shadow’s white chest fluff, which was all that happened to be visible at that moment. He poked the agent’s belly and received a grumbled groan in return. “Is your camera off?” he whispered.

Without looking to double check that the camera still faced the far wall, Shadow grunted, mind still a dazed, foggy mess. Sonic pushed him back into his chair and chuckled at the flushed ebony male as he crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply. Shadow moaned contentedly, tongue dipping into the hero’s mouth and tasting himself, hands gliding up his back, through short blue fur, and pressing him close. 

“Oooohhhhh Sunshine!” Rouge suddenly called through his shut bedroom door. 

“Fuck off, Rouge!” Shadow growled before returning to Sonic’s lips with renewed vigor. 

“I’d love to, _but_ poor Samantha from HR is getting all hot and bothered and would really like you to stop now. Though truth be told, I think she’d like to see what happens if you finish again, but--”

“WHAT!?” Shadow and Sonic shrieked simultaneously, immediately looking back toward the computer screen to see faces that were no longer unemotive. No… these faces were clearly in various states of flustered shock, and none moreso than the prim brunette from HR narrowing her eyes despite her flushed face. 

It took all of a millisecond for both hedgehogs to freak out while Rouge cackled and darted back to her own computer, so she could enjoy the entertainment. 

“Turn it off!” Sonic cried, scrambling from Shadow’s lap to hit the floor and hover low.

“I’m trying! It’s not responding!”

“Why not?!”

“I don’t know, maybe because you made me spill my coffee all over the place!”

“Oh, _I_ made you spill your coffee--”

“And you’re still visible on the screen, so if you think people can’t see you--”

“What the fuck!?” Sonic exclaimed looking up toward the desk and pinning his ears back. “How is that angle even possible!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Just turn it off! Wait…. _Chaos_ , Shadow, can they hear us?!”

“Oh we sure can, Blue! And for what it’s worth, you’re now forgiven for last night--”

Suddenly Rouge’s voice was cut off, and the whirring from the computer’s fans died off. Sonic looked up and saw Shadow squatting under the desk with the power cord in hand. He glared at Sonic and tossed it to the floor before stalking toward him, grabbing him under his arms and throwing him on his bed. He grabbed Sonic’s feet and pulled him to the edge of the bed before leaning over and grinding into him. “You, hedgehog, are in trouble.”

“What?” Sonic yelped. “Are you going to be fi--”

“No. I’m sure I’ll have to do a class or a workshop or something, but they need me too much to fire me. You’re the one you should be worried about….”

Sonic felt his heart race as Shadow came down on his neck, kissing and sucking as he rutted into the blue hero. “Umm…” he gasped, “if this is my punishment, I think I’ll get in trouble more often….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more short fics like this! Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 for fanfiction updates and ramblings. I'm also on Tumblr now too, nottheweirdest, but I'm just getting started there. 
> 
> If you haven't already voted on which Moments story you'd like to see more of you've got about twenty hours left. Voting ends Monday, January 25 around 1PM EST and you can vote on Twitter, DM me on Tumblr or leave a comment here. I can't wait to see what you guys pick! 
> 
> Always feel free to reach out and say hi! :-) I hope you all have a great week!!


End file.
